The Unexpected Meeting and Love
by iZabella D.P
Summary: It was Mai's day off as SPR unexpectedly closed for today. An outing with friends led to unexpectedly seeing Naru with Masako. A quadruple date followed and jealousy blossomed. And, Naru bought a dog for Mai? What's next? An unexpected love confession? :


This story had been in my laptop for a long long time already. So, I think it's time for it to be uploaded. Although, I think the ending sucks. Please enjoy reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ghost Hunt<strong>

Naru decided to close SPR today for an unknown reason. I tried to ask Lin but he said that he didn't know either. So, I decided that today was a perfect time to step outside and breathe the fresh air. Today, I could do anything I wanted to do. Ayako called me this morning. She invited me to go watch movies with her, Bou-san, Yasu, Masako, and John, which was a great timing. Now, I had something to do for this non-working day. She said that she tried to call Lin-san and Naru but they said they have some business to do.

I showered and dressed in a simple red shirt and a blue ruffled skirt. I grabbed my bag and headed to SPR. All of them were there except Masako. I ran to them and waved.

"Mai-chan!" Bou-san pushed aside Ayako to give me a bear hug. After telling him I couldn't breathe, he chuckled and let go of me. Ayako also hugged me while John gave a pleasant smile. Yasu was the last one to approach me. As he walked towards me, I noticed that his glasses were gone. I was stunned, he looked different. Actually, he looked good without them.

"Hi Mai-chan! It's been a while since we saw each other."

"..."

"Are you okay?" Yasuhara asked worriedly.

"Just like Ayako's reaction," Bou-san muttered.

"Oh! But do I really have to get that reaction from every woman? I mean there wasn't any problem with guys that saw me wearing contacts," he said, trying to solve the mystery of their reactions. "Or is it really just because I'm better looking with contacts?"

"Hey, you guys, movie's starting in ten minutes. We better get going before we miss another movie, like what happened last time," Ayako interrupted.

"But how about Masako?" Bou-san asked. Masako wasn't here yet. We couldn't just leave. What if she turned up and we were at the movie theater already? That would be really rude.

"Oh, who cares about Masako? She was the one who insisted on going, she only wanted to go because she thought Naru would be coming with us. Maybe the doll found out that Naru wasn't going so she changed her mind."

"But still, if she's not turning up, at least send us a message!"

"Hey! We're getting caught up some more. Movie starts in eight minutes. Let's go," Yasu chipped in. The miko and the monk stopped and nodded. We arrived at the movie house just on time. We watched a romantic comedy movie which was really hilarious. Yasu kept whispering in my ear, copying the guy's funny accent in the movie. I couldn't help but laugh. Yasuhara was a good imitator, I must say. People looked at me and a blush creeped in my cheeks. When the movie ended, I couldn't stop my laughter anymore. Yasuhara started laughing with me as we exited the room. Ayako and Bou-san were behind us, exchanging confused looks.

As we were about to exit the building, an unexpected meeting occurred. We met a young handsome guy, with a girl who had a doll-like face clinging on his arm. The tall guy that was expected to be seen with him was not alone. He was accompanied by a beautiful woman, Madoka. All of us stopped in our tracks and stared at each other. It wasn't long before Yasu chimed in, "Shibuya-san, it's surprising to see you in a place like this. I thought you were in a business or is it just an excuse to have a date with the lovely Hara-san?" He didn't even bother to think twice before accusing Naru about lying.

Before Naru could answer, Masako replied, "I'm sorry about that. Actually Naru was in a business, but I bumped to him on my way to meet you guys. He asked me where I was going and told him that I was going to meet you to see a movie. Then, he offered me to watch a movie with him because he was finished with his business. I accepted it at once and forgot to tell you about it. I apologize," she said under her kimono sleeve. Naru looked away and focused his attention on something else. He was tired of hearing Masako's answers everytime someone sees them together. Especially when she lied about it.

"Oh, that's okay. We thought about that too so we left without waiting for you. Are you guys going to have lunch? You could join us eat lunch. We're going to try out the food in that new restaurant just across the street." he asked.

"That would be lovely. Thanks for the invitation."

"You know what I noticed? This looks really odd but, are you about to have a double-date?" Yasu wondered. He couldn't stop himself from asking questions. A habit of his that Naru really hated.

"Why yes. You're quite an observant, aren't you Osamu-san?" Masako giggled. I knew she was enjoying this scene too much. But the thought that Masako and Naru dating really bothered me. I frowned.

"Well then, let us make it a quadruple-date!" Yasu beamed happily. The two seemed to be excited about the idea, plus Madoka. Lin was secretly joyful about having a date with Madoka. He didn't mind dating her with some of his co-workers at all. For the first time. But the other three, _or four_, weren't happy about it, even in the slightest.

"Ah, Yasuhara-san. You might be mistaken, because the four of us don't have a date," Bou-san attempted to correct him, but failed miserably.

"Of course not, my dear Takigawa-san! You and Matsuzaki-san are going on a date today," Yasu corrected him and succeeded. Whatever he was planning, it was real messy and it was getting on our nerves.

"Bu-but, that leaves me. I don't have any date Yasu," I stated. Naru looked up at me and smirked. I hated that expression on his face. Although, it just made him more look gorgeous. Everything I hated about him made me love him more. A bit complicated, but kind of understandable. I was absorbed by my heavy thoughts and daydreams about Naru. I was taken out from my precious kingdom when the guy wearing contacts pulled me by my arm.

"Mai-chan and I are going on a date. So, it's settled then. Shall we go? I'm really hungry and I know my cute darling Mai-chan needs to be fed by his stunning Yasuhara," he told everyone. He started pulling me away to the door with everyone following us except the two.

"Hold on a minute! What do you mean 'It's settled then'?" Ayako said, really annoyed by what was going on.

"Yeah! Why would I date this old hag?" Monk agreed, with an insult added. That was the time when they started screaming at each other. The two were drawing a crowd of people. Some were amused but some where pissed off by their argument. This was the time to step in. As we all already expected, Naru's cold voice was heard. The two stopped and glanced at the narcissistic boss. Naru's glare was so scary that they stopped and started walking with them.

At the restaurant, the waitress took our orders. It kind of felt akward because we had to sit with our dates. Yasuhara was so close to me that our skin touched. Masako did the same thing with Naru while Lin and Madoka had a little space between them but almost the same with us. When I checked on the fighting miko and monk, they were also close. Closer than Yasuhara was to me or Masako was to Naru. They were staring at each other with a fake sweet smile, but if you looked closely, it was more like they were about to kill each other.

As usual, the waitress was flirting with Naru. Masako glared at her which made the poor waitress flinch. To my surprise, I was happy Masako did that. However, Naru didn't pay any attention to the girl. The girl was so scared that as soon as she took mine and Yasu's order, she strode to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Mai-chan! Because I am your date, I will pay for our bill. You can order any dessert you want later," Yasuhara pinched my cheeks and wrapped his arm around my waist. My cheeks burned and Yasuhara teased me some more. I glimpsed at Naru and saw his eyes full with anger staring at my date. On the other hand, my date didn't notice Naru staring at him as he was busy complimenting me.

Masako enjoyed watching us. She even giggled everytime I turned red. She looked at Naru, who was still eyeing Yasuhara with his angry eyes. She dropped her smile as soon as she saw this. She turned to look at me and she frowned. She knew that Naru was getting jealous for he was holding onto the edge of his seat. She could feel him shaking but was trying to control himself.

Two waiters came to give our foods which distracted Naru. I gave a deep sigh as a relief. I was delighted by the sight of the meal. Yasuhara placed my order in front of him and his in front of me. I was puzzled.

"Ano . . . Yasu. That's my order and this is your order," I pointed at the plates. I was about to switch the plates when he stopped me.

"No, no. We're on a date right now, so you feed me and I'll feed you. Isn't that sweet?" he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Here Mai-chan. Open your mouth," he held a spoon on his hand. I was going to protest but felt defeated. So, I opened my mouth and chewed my food. I convinced myself to make this date memorable. I fed him with his lunch and we did this until we finished.

"Aww Mai. You have rice on your chin," he wiped it with his thumb and caressed my face. I turned red again and saw that he also had rice on his chin.

"Aww Yasu. You also have rice on your chin," I wiped it with my thumb and caressed his face. We started giggling at our actions. We forgot about the three couples as we teased each other. It seemed that only us, Madoka, and Lin were enjoying this date. The two other couples were very quiet the whole time. After eating, we paid the bills. Speaking of which, Yasuhara did keep his word.

"So, where are we going next?" asked Yasuhara, holding my hand. I kind of felt awkward with the holding hands thingy but just dropped the subject.

"We're not going anywhere with you! This is the last time that you can set us up on a date. You're going to have to pay for this," Monk and Ayako yelled simultaneously. The two looked at each other and looked away, crossing their arms. Ayako headed for the door when Monk overtook her and went out of the resto first. Ayako looked annoyed but calmed down anyway and went outside. The two left without a word, but gone in two different directions.

"Naru, would you like to go with them somewhere? You don't have any other business to do, right?" Masako asked Naru hopefully. She was still clinging to his arm, which annoys Naru a lot. She waited for his answer but it never came. Madoka suddenly spoke and suggested to go to the mall. Lin, of course, did not whine about it but Naru just gave a deep sigh. Lin drove the van and made our way to the mall Madoka was talking about.

"Alright kids. Lin and I are going to a coffee shop to meet someone. I'll give you a call when we're done. Have fun you four," Madoka said happily. Lin nodded and they went to the coffee shop, leaving us four. We watched them disappear before looking at each other.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. Yasuhara suggested to go to the arcade and everyone agreed, except Naru. Naru didn't really care where they were going. He just wanted to go back to the office and read a book. He knew Madoka and Lin planned to leave us all alone and would be back at nightfall, as I suspected.

We played games and had fun. Yasu and I won a lot of tickets that he picked the big teddy bear as a prize. There were a lot of tickets left and we decided to give it to Masako to choose a prize for herself. She didn't play a lot as Naru seemed bored. She tried to entertain him and bribed him to play a game with her but the teen didn't give away. He only played once a skeeball when we all forced him. He was surprisingly good. He threw the ball with ease and it all landed on the 100 hole. Masako was very happy that he played for her, that was what she believed.

We exited the colorful and lively arcade. As we were walking, I noticed a pet shop and I gasped excitedly. "Yasu, let's go over there," I pointed at the shop. He followed his gaze at where I was pointing and grinned at me.

"Aww. . .Mai-chan wants to go to a pet shop. . .anything for my sweetheart," he teased. Masako and Naru followed us quietly. I ran to the cages where the dogs were. They looked so cute. There were golden retriever, maltese, poodle, shitzu, chow chow, and many more. I wanted a dog a long time ago. They barked happily and wagged their tails. Yasu stood beside me and played with the dog too. I looked at Masako and Naru and saw them busy looking at the kittens. After spending a little time at the pet shop, I noticed one cage that was separated from all of the other cages. I walked to it and saw a poor small puppy. As I got closer, it trembled and went in the back corner.

"Ah, you must have noticed Sprinkles is isolated," a voice spoke. I got scared a little and saw that it was a clerk from the shop. She smiled at me sweetly and I returned the smile. "We put her here because she gets too scared from the others. She's too sensitive about everything and no one wants to adopt her. She looks too fragile and scary to pick up but once she get used to the touch of someone, she shows them her trust and plays with them. She's been here for a couple of months and we're worried that no one would buy her. We don't know what to do anymore. My manager told me that if she wasn't sold in three weeks, the poor puppy would be drowned. I wanted to buy her but I don't have enough money."

"That's terrible! Why would your manager say something like that?" I told her. I couldn't believe that the puppy would be drowned if no one would buy her in three weeks. I supposed I could buy her but the problem was that I may not have the enough amount of money to purchase her.

"I want to buy her but . . ."

"How much is the puppy?" somebody said. I looked at the person who was interested in buying the cute puppy. I gasped in surprise. It was my narcissistic boss who wanted to buy the dog. I felt grateful toward him somehow. He actually cared for the puppy. He had feelings. He showed his feelings, finally.

"Oh my, are you going to buy her? It's 15,000 yen," the clerk said.

"I'll take her. . .and please include the other things that the dog needs and I'll pay for it."

"Thank you, sir. I will ready the dog and her things."

I stared at him with curiosity. He looked at me as he felt someone was staring at him. "What?"

"Are you really going to buy the dog?"

"Unfortunately, your brain did not comprehend what I just said. I don't like repeating myself, Mai."

I felt angry but I forgot about it when I thought of the dog again. "So you're really serious about buying her. Thank you so much Naru!" I hugged him very tight. I didn't have time to think of my actions. I just felt the need to hug him. To thank him. If it wasn't for him the dog would be possibly drowned. Masako and Yasu fell silent as they watched me hug Naru. Masako was jealous and Yasu was cheerful. Unexpectedly, Naru hugged me back and tight too. Then he whispered something to my ear, "Don't assume that this is for free, I'm deducting the amount of money I'm paying for from your salary." He then, let go of me and smirked as I muttered, "Jerk." Here I was, thinking that he actually cared. He just wanted to annoy me again, that was all to it. But I was still glad that he bought the poor puppy.

"Here you go. Good thing, Sprinkles took a bath this morning and she still smells good. You can walk her with you as you stroll around the mall," the lady from a while ago handed the leash. Naru took it and placed it in my hand. "Take care of her properly and oh, please pay at the counter."

Naru left to pay for the dog. I stood there speechless as I glanced at the dog. I stared at the leash in my hand and went to Naru's side. "Why are you giving the dog to me? Isn't it yours?" I asked, confused.

"Baka, I gave it to you because you'll take care of the dog. Now take this," handing the bag of supplies Sparkles need.

"Wha-what? You're giving Sparkles to me?" I asked again.

He sighed. "Do I have to repeat what I just said, Mai?" crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, trying to absorb what he just said.

"Then let's go," he said. The puppy seemed to be happy as it wagged its tail. I smiled happily and petted her. Masako huffed and followed Naru go outside. Yasu patted my head and gave me a grin. We both walked outside the shop and saw Madoka and Lin waiting for us with Naru and Masako.

"Aww. You have a puppy with you, Mai. Who bought it?" asked Madoka, patting the dog on its head.

"Well . . . you see," I tried to explain.

"That's enough. Can we go all go home now?" Naru interrupted, _Thank God!_.

"Oh, okay then Noll. Let's all go home! We had our fun after all, thanks to Yasu's brilliant idea!"

"Aww, Madoka. Stop it! You're making me blush," Yasu joked around. They started whispering to each other and giggled like two highschool girls. Lin just stood behind Madoka while watching over us.

"Naru, will you take me home?" Masako asked Naru suddenly. She looked at him with a sad and hopeful look in her eyes but Naru never looked at her. She tried to make him stare at her but he didn't. Masako looked very desperate as she tried her best to have him drop her home.

I felt weird as I watched them. Simply because I had feelings for Naru and Masako, too had feelings for him which made our situation harder. I wanted to be friends with Masako but because of our rivalry, it was difficult to make friends with her. And Naru wasn't sociable so we didn't know if he liked any of us two. I hugged Sprinkles tightly as I thought over it. I, then decided to go home alone as I was feeling a bit depressed over our rivalry. Also, about the way Naru treated me.

"Ano . . . I'm leaving. I forgot that I have some unfinished business left at my apartment. It's not that far away from here so I'll just walk. Thank you for today, I really had fun. Thanks Yasu and uh . . . thanks Naru. I'll see you tomorrow then!" I bowed and ran out of the mall before anyone could stop me from going home alone. Out of nowhere, my chest started pounding that it hurt so much. As I turned to the left corner, tears started pouring down my cheeks. I was crying because I was hurt. I didn't know the reason why but it felt good to let it out. I continued walking but slowly while wiping the tears away. I didn't want the people along the way to think that something bad happened to me.

When I reached the apartment, I placed Sprinkles down and let her walk beside me, still clutching the plastic bag in my other hand. I walked over to my door, looking down at the ground. I stopped when I saw a pair of feet was standing in my way. I slowly looked up and saw the face of my narcissistic boss. I dropped the plastic bag and the leash. Tears started to well up in my eyes, and the unexpected thing happened. My eyes just brought me running towards Naru and my arms flew up to his neck, hugging him tightly while burying my face to his chest, sobbing.

He hugged me back again, just like what happened at the mall. But this time, he hugged me tighter and for a second, I felt that he cared for me just like the way I cared for him. But it was only for a second. He suddenly pushed me away, holding onto my arms and looking deep into my eyes. His eyes had those sadness in it and . . . he looked like he wanted to tell me something. We stared at each other for a few more minutes until something barked. Both of us jumped, startled at the sound of Sparkle's barking.

I kneeled down and stroked her head. She licked my hand and shoved my hand towards Naru with her head. She barked again, trying to tell me something. _Go ahead, tell him how you feel. I can feel that he also loves you. You can do it._

I stood up and looked at Naru. "I . . . I wa—"

"I know," he cut me off.

"What?" I asked out loud.

He pulled me and kissed me passionately. He broke away after somewhat a long kiss, gasping for air. I, too, was gasping for air and was quite shocked. He caressed my face and whispered, "I love you too."

A single tear came flowing down my cheek. Once more, I found myself hugging him again. This time, I was sure that he did return the same feelings. "I love you very much, Naru. I'm so happy to know that we share the same feelings. Never leave me, okay?"

"I won't ever leave you," he whispered to me, kissing me in my forehead.

"But promise me one thing," he added.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked, clueless.

"Don't ever go on a date with Yasuhara. I don't know what I'll do if I see you two together. I might end up sending the boy flying to where he came from, you know."

I chuckled for a second, imagining Yasu flying. That would be a really hilarious scene, especially if he was screaming. "I promise. Just promise me that you'll never date Masako, okay?"

He nodded and kissed me gently in my lips again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss we wonderfully shared. The night ended so beautifully I might mistake it as a dream. Thank God, it wasn't a dream because I might go crazy if it was. Although, I wonder what happened to Masako. Tcch, nevermind. I'd rather enjoy this kiss than think of what happened to her.

* * *

><p>So, what you think? Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
